To Wish Upon a Falling Star
by MeSeesTheLight
Summary: A girl's strange story, mysterious past, a boy's hopes and dreams, and a ruthless killing machine. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Once in a Lifetime

**A\N Please please please review and critique I value your opinions greatly!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Once in a Lifetime

"_Wish upon a shooting star and all your dreams will be sweet_" These were the words of a lullaby her mother had taught her. And tonight, she could. The meteor shower was magnificent. The shooting stars lit the clear night sky with beautiful colors.

After the current Baron, Gary, had heard of Redmont feif's ward, he had made plans to open one of his own for Merric feif. That was where Lanerice came in. When she was born into the Emorya family, she had a perfect life. There she had servants, the whole deal. Except two things. One: she was to be married off. Two her father didn't love her. Her mother was, and always had been the only reason that she, a four-year-old, didn't run away. But all good things must come to an end. When Lanerice's mother Bontley died, she was six, she cried non-stop for almost a week. Her father was so annoyed with her then that when he remarried, he sent her to the new ward with a note that read, "We (my wife and I) cannot, and will not be burdened by this nusince of a child. Take care of it." Lanerice had not cried for him to come back for her when he and her step-mom left her by the ward, in fact she had said "good riddance" to his back.

Lilting laughter from the ward clown jolted her back to the present. "What's so funny?" she asked. She rather liked him, witty, funny, cute...

"Just George trying to quote a play" replied Rafi

Lanerice joined her wardmates in laughing, adding her own peculier laughter to the mix.


	2. Changed

Chapter 2

Changed

Boy's pov

The day was just the same as always, eat breakfast, brush teeth blah blah blah. But right after lunch... "Fire, Fire in the kitchen!" His parents died that day and his life was never the same again.

He ran. He ran as far as he could. The miles disappeared under his feet (I know your thinking "What?" but just go with it). Anger fueled his sudden speed and endurance. Every time that he thought of rest, he thought of his house. Every time that he thought of his house, he thought of his parents. The thoughts of his house and his parents brought to mind his suspicions. But it couldn't be..could it? But he _had_ seen the oil barrel and torch remnants...No. He decided. It wasn't an accident. It was arson. But who? Who hated him and his family that much? The only way to find out was to ask. The only person left to ask was Crowley. And he (the boy) lived in Seacliff. And Crowley was in Seacliff. But David didn't know that.

David's family was a spread-out one. He had family all over Araluen. He finally stumbled to a plain house after hours of running. Although he had rushed out in a hurry, he hadn't forgotten to get 2 week's supply of food water and money. He knew that he would have run out of food, drink, and water way way before he ever got to Castle Araluen. Thats why he wasn't headed for Castle Araluen. He was about to knock on the door when it opened. _Oh shiz_ thought David. The person who opened the door had on a quite distinctive mottled green-and-grey cloak... David had found himself a Ranger.

Crowley's pov

Crowley was on visit to the Ranger of Seacliff Feif. He wanted to check on the apprentice. He needed a Ranger to help in Araluen. He was having dinner and coffee (well duh) in the Ranger's cottage when one of the horses snorted a warning. The horse didn't sense danger, and was just alerting them to someone's approach. Both Rangers and the apprentice Ranger rose swiftly and silently, donned their cloaks and quivers, and held their bows by their sides. Crowley stood to the front, ready, listening for the sound of footsteps on the venderah. Not so long after the Rangers had stood by the door did Crowley open the door to find David. Crowley was shocked. But years of training asserted themselves, and he showed no outward sign of it. From the outside he appeared calm, but on the inside, his mind was asking questions with a speed faster that a Ranger's horse can gallop.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N YAY! New chapter! Hope you enjoy! I'm excited! My chapters are getting longer YAY! Please please please please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Trouble

When we left off with Lanerice:

..."And Jake tried to do the splits!" said George, turning red.

"I didn't know that a face could turn that red!" Lanerice said without a moment's hesitation.

"They don't." said a booming voice. All eyes turned to the speaker. It was Erak. Speaking for Malcolm. As in the healer. As in something was really wrong with George.

"Let me through!" said the bird-like healer. He ran through the gap that quickly formed as everyone left George as so not to become ill. Malcolm muttered something under his breath that sounded strangely like "That ward, always had the nerve! Letting a boy in this condition out _AFTER_ asking for my help!". Malcolm shooed the gathering crowd away. Most people left the immediate area and watched from a distance. Also watching was a ranger. But he wasn't watching Malcolm, he wasn't watching George. He was watching for a sign. _There it is again!_ The shape was flitting between people, and seemingly disappearing into the crowd, then reappearing in the trees. Halt had seen this type of skill before. _Gillan did need a new apprentice_, he thought. Yes, this one seems peppy enough for Gillan. Halt grimaced. He'd seen enough "peppy" apprentices in his time. Time to get Gillan.

4 hours later...

"So that is what I came for, a girl who can't do anything!?"

"No. Watch this."

Halt disappeared into the trees behind Lanerice, and only a moment later Gillan lost track of him.

Gillan heard Halt's bird call mixed in with the sounds of the forest. He looked to the spot where it came from and immediately started to scan the bushes. Sure enough, there was Halt. Gillan watched the girl carefully, she stood still and ready, listening to her surroundings. Gillan doubted that he could have dropped a pin and gone unnoticed. He _almost_ nodded his head in approval, but stopped himself at the last moment. But the mysterious girl had more to show. Soon she moved, as quietly as a mouse. Halt started to attack her, Gillan had to stop himself from stopping Halt. The girl handled herself well. She deftly pulled out a blade from her sleeve, catching Halt unawares. _Now THAT is very difficult to do!_ Gillan thought. He watched the girl's eyes widen in surprise as she saw who she was fighting. She quickly threw Halt to the ground (that's also very difficult to do) (he came up from the ground faster than the blink of an eye (of course)) and ran.

Gillan jumped up and looked after her form, rapidly disappearing through the trees. "Well, Halt your right again!" "Of course I'm right, Gillan! Have you lost all sense respect for your elders?!"

Gillan sighed inwardly, he would never get the last word with Halt, and he _should_ know that by now. "Halt old buddy old pal-" "Don't 'old buddy old pal' me! And I'm not that old am I? And what do you want?"

Gillan hastened to reply, "No Halt! You're as young as a spruce young tree" He winced at how repetitive that sounded.

Halt said "Well WHAT DO YOU WANT GILLAN"

"Halt, lets be reasonable, (Halt muttered that Gillan was starting to sound like lady Pauline) and I just want to thank you for 'suggesting' this apprentice!" "Why your welcome Gillan."

"And I think that you should take it on."

"Are you insane?! I don't need another apprentice! I find you the perfect apprentice for you and what do I get? I should train her! Well maybe I don't want to!"

"I was just thinking..."

"What?"

"I was just thinking that you've been acting lonely since Will graduated."

"...No...well...maybe just a little. But still, you need an apprentice more that I do."

"Your right of course, she'll cook, do the dishes, fetch firewood, fetch water, …"

Halt groaned. "You really don't have to remind me about what I'll be missing"

Gillan grinned evilly and laughed, "Yes I do!"

"Lets just go track her down!" Halt said finally.

Without missing a beat, Gillan replied, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Halt left in a humph then said over his shoulder, "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming, Coming!" Gillan replied. He looked at Blaze as he mounted, "Girl, will I ever get the last word with _anyone_ important?" _Lets see you never get the last word with me, you'll never get the last word with Halt, never Will. So I'd say no, unless you count Jenny or your mother._ "Well your a helpful genius!" _Why thank you!_ Gillan shook his head, sadly, knowing that Blaze was right.

After the time it takes to ride from somewhere out in the forest, track someone down (find, like in a town, not get off your horse and follow the footprints), and talk to a Baron (they're usually stuffy, and like protocol) everything was set. If Lanerice (as they now knew was her name) wanted to, she could be a ranger. But they had yet to ask her.

* * *

A/N what did you think? *_*


	4. The Real Title Won't Fit Here (really!)

**A/N** Warning! This chapter _might, just might_ have gone a _little_ crazy. Emphasis on the crazy part. I'm really sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner! ... I _really_ hope you like it! And for no apparent reason (me putting this extra in, not I don't know/doubt that this is); E=MCsq. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4

By Swiftly Sailing Ship, Or Fast Flying Horse (not really!)

When we left off with David:

David's family was a spread-out one. He had family all over Araluen. He finally stumbled to a plain house after hours of running. Although he had rushed out in a hurry, he hadn't forgotten to get 2 week's supply of food water and money. He knew that he would have run out of food, drink, and water way way before he ever got to Castle Araluen. Thats why he wasn't headed for Castle Araluen. He was about to knock on the door when it opened. _Oh shiz_ thought David. The person who opened the door had on a quite distinctive mottled green-and-grey cloak... David had found himself a Ranger.

Crowley's pov

Crowley was on visit to the Ranger of Seacliff Feif. He wanted to check on the apprentice. He needed a Ranger to help in Araluen. He was having dinner and coffee (well duh) in the Ranger's cottage when one of the horses snorted a warning. The horse didn't sense danger, and was just alerting them to someone's approach. Both Rangers and the apprentice Ranger rose swiftly and silently, donned their cloaks and quivers, and held their bows by their sides. Crowley stood to the front, ready, listening for the sound of footsteps on the venderah. Not so long after the Rangers had stood by the door did Crowley open the door to find David. Crowley was shocked. But years of training had asserted themselves, and he showed no outward sign of it. From the outside he appeared calm, but on the inside, his mind was asking questions with a speed faster that a Ranger's horse can gallop.

Someone's pov

The bronze glinted in Crowley's closed fist. Crowley clenched and unclenched his fist around the striker. "So you mean that you want me to bring you to Araluen and put you to work there as a servant for some stuffy noble? With your family?" Crowley said emphatically after yet another cup of coffee while David told his story. "I have to! How else will I earn a living? Any suggestions?" Crowley started to say something then stopped. He dropped the striker without noise and leaned back in his chair. The saxe knife seemed to leap to his hand in a silver-blue deadly arc. David quickly took in this change of mood and continued to make his point while pulling out his long dagger/short sword. He continued to make good points like he had his entire focus on the issue. He knew that his sheath wasn't silent. He also knew what Crowley had been about to suggest. He wanted that. It was the only other option. It was much preferable to being a servant. And Crowley had been about to suggest it. Whatever was coming must be bad. Bad enough to distract Crowley from the conversation. Bad enough that the houses had come to the window instead of whinney or neigh. It was bad.

The person crept outside. They crept through the dark, watching, waiting. The cabin fell silent. They muttered under their breath. They cursed the person that was supposed to meet them here. It had been a setup. Now that they had been sensed, they would have to go through with it. Finish what the other had started. Kill the boy. But the Rangers made it much more complicated. He'd have to kill them all. His purple cloak snagged on a branch, and he cut it free. The cross bow weighed down as he moved. He resecured the poison darts' case to his belt (do you know who he is?!). How to kill them? Well it's not going to be clean. He let a slight smile to touch his lips as he drew two of his daggers.

David's pov

He knew something was terribly off. Only a moment after the room fell silent, David heard somthing. Or, he thought he heard something. _**There it is again!**_ It sounded vaguely familiar. The rangers stood, but Crowley gestured for David to sit. David frowned, sitting was a bad way to start a fight. *epiphany* He was in front of the window! To any observer, casual or no, it would appear that nothing had changed, while if he had gotten up and not sat down again soon, it would be strange. All of a sudden, David felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and when he could stand it no longer he slowly turned around, just in time to duck as a dagger glinted in its deadly arc towards him. The suddenness of the movement made Crowley turn and see the man running towards the window. In an instant, he had drawn the bow and fired. From the cabin, they heard a thump of impact at such a short range, and a softer thud as the body hit the ground. Crowley dragged the purple clad body in, and said so softly so that David had to strain his ears to hear, "Or you could be a ranger." David had never been so happy yet in all his life.

They set off for Castle Araluen on a bright and sunny day and lived happily ever after!

Not really, and if that's what you wanted, you've got the wrong fanfic!

This is what _actually_ happened.

David's pov (again)

"Ugg... The sun's not even up yet! Go away I'm sleeping." "And I thought that you lived the farmers' hours!" "That means up at dawn, not before!" "Well, get used to it!" "It's like 3 in the morning!" "And It's a long ride to ol' Bob's place, then to Castle Araluen!" "Who's ol' Bob?" "He's one of the horse trainers." "So I'm getting a _Ranger horse_!" "Glad you picked up on that! For a moment there, I thought that you had rocks in your head!" "Good to know that you have so much faith in me." "Yup!" "Fine, you win, I'll get up!"

A few hours later...

"Ummmm... Crowley?" "That's my name don't wear it out." "I'm cold, tired, hungry, and its raining. And was making me walk all this way _really_ necessary?" "Too bad, too bad, eat a piece of jerky, I've noticed, and yes."

* * *

**A/N** Hmmmm... Was Crowley out of charactor here? And the title was... Semi-random!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a while!**

* * *

When we left off with Lanerice:

..."Your right of course, she'll cook, do the dishes, fetch firewood, fetch water, …"

Halt groaned. "You really don't have to remind me about what I'll be missing"

Gilan grinned evilly and laughed, "Yes I do!"

"Lets just go track her down!" Halt said finally.

Without missing a beat, Gilan replied, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Halt left in a humph then said over his shoulder, "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming, Coming!" Gilan replied. He looked at Blaze as he mounted, "Girl, will I ever get the last word with anyone important?" Lets see you never get the last word with me, you'll never get the last word with Halt, never Will. So I'd say no, unless you count Jenny or your mother. "Well your a helpful genius!" Why thank you! Gilan shook his head, sadly, knowing that Blaze was right.

After the time it takes to ride from somewhere out in the forest, track someone down (find, like in a town, not get off your horse and follow the footprints), and talk to a Baron (they're usually stuffy, and like protocol) everything was set. If Lanerice (as they now knew was her name) wanted to, she could be a ranger. But they had yet to ask her.

The conversation went something like this:

"Lanrice." "What, Ranger? Why are you following me?" "How'd you know we were following you!?" "Umm... I dunno, might have had something to do with the big gap in the crowd behind me?" "Well I might know a thing or two about being unseen." "I am not impressed by you, Ranger." Then Gilan interrupted Halt, saying, "Well Halt, let it rest, you already know that she can argue pretty well." "Glad to know someone here is polite!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, and she immediately clapped a hand over her mouth and began to back away. Gilan and Halt continued to argue about something, and she began to run. She ran like she had never run before. She thought she heard someone coming after her, but when she looked over her shoulder she found that it was just her imagination. Or was it. All of a sudden she tripped over something unseen in the road. She slid on her side as she twisted to avoid hurting herself. She looked behind her to see what had caused her fall. "A wire!?" She blurted before thinking. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt rough arms hold her arms to her side and a rough hand cover her mouth. She bit the hand over her mouth, and kicked the body of the man holding her arms It was all she could think of to do. When her struggles came to no avail she thought to herself, so this is how Rangers take revenge. They're probably going to kill me now. She tried to sigh, but couldn't. She closed her eyes, and felt a cut on her arm. Then she fell into a deep deep sleep.

Gilan's pov

"Oh no I've managed to lose her... Again! Oh Halt, I'm going to be a horrible master!" "Gilan, you're not doing that badly *cough* cough* yet *cough* *cough*" "You don't seem to have that much confidence in me." "No Gilan, you're wrong. I have a tremendous amount of confidence in your teaching skills!" "There! In the road!" Halt needed no more alerts. He stopped Abelard and almost jumped into the road where Gilan had pointed. Immediately He saw what Gilan had pointed out. It was a wire. And it was covered in blood (When Lanrice tripped, she cut her ankles on the wire). The thin trail of almost dry blood lead into the forest, where it thickened. There were furrows in the ground soon after. The type of furrows made by heals dragging in the dirt. Usually the ankles of someone dead or unconscious. This looked bad. "Lets find this killer/kidnapper and save the person if they're not dead, and get out. I need to find my apprentice." "Um... One problem. The killed/kidnapped person is your apprentice." "Halt how do you know this?" "Look at that." What he pointed to was a feathered arrow. One of Gilan's. Gilan checked his quiver. Only 23 arrows.

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the bad cliffhanger!**


End file.
